Change
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Things change in life, as one young boy is about to find out. He'll learn that sometimes, the things you fear the most, turn out to be the things you love the best.


Change 

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: In preparation to complete The First Legacy, and in updating my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic soon, I wanted to write and publish this little Oneshot that hit me while I was reading a Chicken Soup for The Teenage Soul. There's more information at the end of the story.

Note: I do not own anything of this story except the idea. Everything else, including characters, times, places, etc, belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom I apologize for being unable to either pronounce and/or spell his name.

The waiting room was quiet except for a crying child here and there. Random baby toys lined the floor and _Pocahontas_ was playing on the television. But the lone little boy didn't watch it. He sat in one of the chairs with his knees folded up under his chin, staring at the floor. Thoughts kept running through his head as he thought. Would this mean everything would change? Would he be shoved back into the woodwork because he didn't need as much attention of the sort anymore? It made him angry to think that he wouldn't be the same, now. He had spent an infinite amount of time thinking about this and had come to the conclusion that no matter what, he would never forgive them.

He looked up at the clock. He still couldn't tell time very well. He knew what noon was, what midnight was, and what six o' clock was. But nothing else. And because none of these three times were shown on the clock, he sighed and resumed waiting.

The door on the other side of the room and the same blond lady appeared from earlier. She gestured to him to follow her. He slowly got down and shuffled over, staring up at her bitterly.

" Oh, stop that." She snapped playfully. " Other kids would be delighted."

" Not me." He grumbled childishly. He hated listening to her laughter as she passed him. He followed at a distant pace through the various white corridors, occasionally looking up at different artworks they had displayed there.

" In here. Now, you must be quiet." The lady said. He went inside and found his dad sitting in a chair by the bed, holding the hand of his mother lying on her back with her eyes half-closed. She looked terribly exhausted. They both quietly acknowledged his presence and his mother slowly sat up against her pillow.

" I'm so happy you wanted to come." She whispered. The little boy lowered his eyes guiltily. He didn't want to disappoint her, but it was just difficult. His father got up out of the chair. " Here, you can stand on this." He said. The boy came over and climbed up, sitting in a kneeling position with his hands on the bars attached to the bed. The blond lady handed a blanket to his mother. Instinct told him what it was and he scowled.

" Oh, don't look like that." His mother scolded gently. She pushed the folds of the blanket back from the tiny face. She smiled broadly at her son. The little boy could only stare. His baby-whatever-it-was, gender still unknown, was the smallest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. He supposed this was why he'd only been in the waiting room a few hours. From how his mother talked, he'd expected it to take all day. The baby remained quiet and still.

" Is it dead?" the boy asked. His father slapped him gently on the back of the head. " No, of course not." His mother said with a laugh. " Just tired, like I am."

Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened and looked straight at the little boy, who stared right back curiously. The baby tilted its head to the right and then smiled broadly, extending a tiny hand toward him.

" Aw, look!" the boy's mother exclaimed. " He knows you!"

The little boy couldn't say anything. He was surprised when his father lifted him up and set him on the bed next to his mother so that she could set the baby in his arms. At first, the boy panicked, thinking that this was definitely not a smart idea. But the baby simply gurgled, yawned and snuggled into the blanket.

" What did you name it?" the boy asked.

His parents exchanged loving glances. " Seto, this is your baby brother, Mokuba." His father said proudly.

" Mokuba." The boy repeated, trying the name out on his tongue. He smiled. " That's…a good name."

He looked back at his baby brother who was reaching for his hand. He grabbed his finger, examined it a moment and then, stuck it in his mouth. Their mother chuckled lightly. " I believe he's hungry. You should hand him back before he realizes that's not how he's going to eat."

The boy nodded and gave him back to their mother. The lady taking care of her had previously warned her about something, some reason why she couldn't feed him the natural way, so she picked a pre-heated bottle of formula off the table beside her and gave it to him.

The little boy watched his brother, returning to the same position he'd been in at the waiting room. He covered his mouth with his arms so that his parents wouldn't see him smile.


End file.
